Flor de cerezo en invierno
by Genee
Summary: Al frente de un árbol de cerezos que hace nevar sus pétalos, Daigo y Sora hacen una conexión que comienza a evidenciarse y hacer cada vez más fuerte con el pasar del tiempo. [Para la diversidad Secual II del foro Proyecto 1-8] [Daigo Nishijima x Sora Takenouchi]


_¡Y sí, me confundí al copiar el disclaimer y no el titulo del fic! ¡Qué risa! xD_

* * *

 _Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _Este fic participa en la Semana de la diversidad sexual II del foro proyecto 1-8_

Pareja: Daigo por Sora.

Pautas: Relación prohibida. Demisexualidad.

 _Rating M._

 _Disfruten de la lectura._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Flor de cerezo en invierno._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los cerezos lloraban pétalos rosados; Sora: lágrimas que la marchitaban desde adentro. Ambas en una preciosa imagen que se guardaría para siempre en el collage de los recuerdos de una memoria que ha recorrido caminos lejanos, y vivido más experiencia que la mujer sentada en medio de melancolías. Ambas, Cerezo y Takenouchi, representantes de la belleza jovial en plena primavera, que desprenden su belleza, liquida y liviana, en trozos del alma pura e inocente; la belleza era efímera, los vientos gélidos del invierno soplarían pronto haciendo estragos en ambas. Él esperaba que sucediera más rápido en el árbol que en la muchacha de cabellos naranjos que le recordaba a las hojas secas del otoño.

Para él, era preciso mirarlas con admiración, aun sabiendo que el tiempo lejano las cambiaría.

—No deberías de estar llorando.

—He rechazado a dos maravillosas personas, ¿cómo debería de reaccionar si no? Nishijima-sensei, ¿hay algo mal en mí? Lo siento, no debería…

—Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, Takenouchi-san. Si me permites entrometerme, te diría que ellos, tarde o temprano, lo entenderán.

—¿El qué? ¿Que no logré decidirme por ninguno de los dos y por ello los dejo ir?

—Había olvidado lo que es ser un adolescente y estar enamorado. El mundo no se caerá a pedazos por un mal de amor, Takenouchi-san. Los sentimientos no correspondidos suelen transformarse y, con el correr de los días, tiende a desaparecer el malestar del rechazo.

—¿Transformarse?

—No desaparecen por completo, te lo aseguro, pero con el tiempo mutan convirtiéndose en algo más.

— _Algo más._

—Pareces que lo estás entendiendo

—¿Cree que estoy dejando escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz?

—Eh, qué dices. Eres joven, todavía tienes un largo camino que recorrer, personas por conocer, corazones por romper. Eres muy linda, Takenouchi-san, no tienes que romperte la cabeza pensando en que dejas pasar el amor. Las mujeres como tú tienen un sinfín de oportunidades, cuando menos lo esperes estarás de cara a la persona correcta y no te plantearás si es o no es el indicado… Solo lo sabrás.

—Nishijima-sensei…

—… ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Takenouchi-san, no quise parecer imprudente!

— _Hm-hm._ No lo está siendo, Nishijima-sensei. ¡Gracias! Sus palabras me han sentado bien.

Nishijima Daigo se distrae tras unos segundos donde no sabe qué más hacer. Mira la copa florecida, los pétalos siguen cayendo, se forma una alfombra rosada a sus pies con aroma dulzón, agradable al olfato, se liga con el perfume de la estudiante que huele a miel y se arremolina frente de sí, en una ráfaga invisible de viento, golpeando descortés su nariz.

Sora, que también observa los árboles de cerezo, hipa las secuelas de un corazón roto.

—Parece como si nevara en abril —le dice.

Sora asiente.

Había comenzado a _nevar_ más fuerte.

(***)

Las gotas de lluvia se estampan contra el cristal de la ventana; ese y el sonido que sale de la boca de una mujer es lo único que se escucha bajo el manto turbio del aguacero que estalla en las calles.

Hay dos personas dentro de una habitación. Sus siluetas se contornean alrededor de la flama de una vela en medio de un salón de clases; no hay electricidad. Dentro huele a tinta fresca, a papel nuevo, al sudor de dos cuerpos compenetrados, latiendo bajo un mismo sentimiento. Los embarga el deseo, pero también los atormentan las repercusiones de sus actos. Saben que lo que hacen está mal. Es prohibido. La sensación de incertidumbre se añade a la piel en descargas eléctricas que se riegan como perdigones lanzados a quemarropa. Es el grado de peligro, la impresión a ser descubriendo en medio de la tarde gris que los ínsita a mover más rápido sus cuerpos a tan solo un medio desnudo.

—Nishijima-sensei —exhala la adolescente, extasiada.

La estudiante se abraza alrededor del cuello del profesor, hunde las uñas pintadas de rojo en la espalda debajo de su camisa, la boca se ahoga con la piel del hueco que deja su hombro y cuello al descubierto, piensa que así sus gemidos no viajaran lejos, a través del corredor oscuro en el instituto y, por consiguiente, no alertará al vigilante de turno para que los descubra. Muerde el hombro, busca acallar su propia voz. El profesor gruñe, aprieta con más fuerza las manos alrededor de las estrechas caderas de su estudiante y se acelera sus pulsaciones.

—¡Oh, Sora-chan!

Ella aprisiona con fuerza las piernas, envolviendo dentro de ellas al hombre que _la siente_ más apretada alrededor de su sexo. Nishijima deja salir un susurro, aumenta la velocidad en los movimientos cuando suelta el nombre de Takenouchi Sora; es más fácil para él aumentar el ritmo en el vaivén de sus caderas cuando la siente mojada aún más que cuando empezó a hacerla suya.

 _Tic-tac. Tic-tac._ Son las manecillas del reloj que apuran los segundos. El sonido que comienza a calar en medio de los dos. Es tarde, la primera ronda de vigilancia en el colegio emprenderá, la madre de Takenouchi Sora la espera sentada en la mesa lista para cenar y una pila de exámenes que contienen la moldeada letra de la mujer que Daigo hace suya aguarda impaciente para ser calificada junto a la del resto de sus alumnos.

El tiempo les va en contra, pero cuando Sora se mece dentro del abrazo de Daigo Nishijima, cada segundo a su lado vale la pena. No importa si su madre llama a la entrenadora y descubre que su hija no ha ido a los entrenamientos después de clases o si el guardia alumbra con su linterna su semidesnudez en medio del aula que imita una larga noche. Ella solo quiere que el mundo desaparezca el tiempo suficiente en el que le pertenece a Nishijima-sensei. Gemir su nombre, sentir el calor del pecho duro sobre los propios senos blandos, delicados, urgidos de su boca, excitados por el placer de sus manos frías al estar demasiado tiempo debajo del aire acondicionado; todavía no entiende por qué permanece encendido, si el frío que arrastra el invierno es suficiente para clamar un poco de calor en esos días oscuros.

—No pare, Nishijima-sensei, por…favor.

La mano de la joven camina desde los omoplatos de Nishijima hasta su nuca, sus cabellos oscuros se deslizan en medio de sus dedos como la suave seda. Jala del pelo cuando lo aprieta dentro del puño. Nishijima-sensei pierde el control en sí mismo, la enviste tan duro que Sora recuerda que ha quedado en medio de una gruesa pared y su amante. La espalda se resiente, su cuerpo sube y baja chocando contra la dura superficie, pero ella no desea que sus cuerpos se separen aún y por ello no dice nada. Todavía no. Desea más. Lo que quiere fuerte, duro, aferrado a su femineidad húmeda, palpitante y salaz.

—¡Oh, Nishijima-sensei!

La rojez de sus mejillas quema en las orejas. Nishijima la aprieta desde las nalgas y Sora suspira sonoro.

Lo vuelve loco, el timbre dulce de su voz, lo suave de su palma, la respiración que acaricia cerca de su oreja. La monta como un semental salvaje; los días de abstinencias, las veces que le pidió que se alejara de él se desembocaron en la práctica sexual, en la rigidez de su miembro que no estará calmo hasta estallar dentro de ella. Gruñe, erizando a la otra que se pierde en un grito que la lleva a la locura del éxtasis.

(***)

La brisa arrastra desde afuera algunos pétalos. Mira por la ventana de su oficina, a través de ella llegan las voces de los estudiantes que juegan en el patio del colegio. Cierra los ojos, sabe que ha elegido bien su profesión cuando la sonrisa es arrancada de sus labios.

Tocan la puerta. Sora aparece. Carga en sus manos una maceta con el retoño de una flor de color rojo, también lleva una bolsa de papel que extiende después de saludar.

—Son para usted, Nishijima-sensei.

—¿Para mí?

—Son panecillos. Taichi me dijo el otro día que se había comido un panecillo suyo sin permiso y que usted pareció consternado por ello. A veces no piensa en que sus acciones tienen repercusiones en los demás, es un buen chico a pesar de ello. Además, es mi manera de pedir disculpas en nombre de Taichi y una forma de dar las gracias por lo del otro día.

—¿Hm? ¿Por lo del otro día?

—Por acompañarme a casa después de llorar delante de los cerezos.

—Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Te agradezco mucho el gesto, pero no era necesario.

—Por favor, sepa apreciar mi agradecimiento. No hubiese podido regresar a tiempo a casa de no ser por su consuelo y no me habría podido despedir de mi padre antes de que regresara a Kioto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, me parece todavía insuficiente.

—Está bien, Takenouchi-san, lo aceptaré. ¡Está delicioso!

—Los he hecho yo misma.

—¿En serio? Pues, es usted, Takenocuhi-san, una excelente cocinera. Tome asiento y acompáñeme un rato, serviré un poco de té. A menos que le de vergüenza que digan que su maestro es una especie de amigo suyo.

—¡Para nada, Nishijima-sensei! Me gustaría mucho pasar el rato con usted. Además, eto… también quería pedirle, si no le molesta… el permiso para venir en las tardes a visitarlo.

—¿Ah?

—Quiero decir, de verdad estoy agradecida por lo del otro día y a este lugar no le vendría nada mal un poco de ayuda. Considéreme su asistente, Nishijima-sensei. Parecerá exagerado lo que hago, pero nadie más que yo sabrá lo mucho que me sirvió haber hablado con usted después de lo que sucedió con mis mejores amigos

Nishijima sonríe, llevando un panecillo a la boca.

(***)

Lleva su peso hacia atrás, se desliza por la pared, una caricia que llega de mano de la superficie que la estuvo maltratando segundos atrás. Nishijima respira agitado, se ha hundido en medio de sus senos, refugios de un niño que sabe que ha hecho mal y que no quiere dar la cara al mundo.

Sora se sienta en el suelo, la bata blanca de Nishijima se encuentra tirada a un lado de ella y los dedos de Sora se enredan en el pelo mojado de sudor de su amante, ha sudado pese al frio sobrecogedor.

—Sora-chan —Se frota contra ella; firmes senos adolescente, la juventud en su máxima expresión, tersa y suave, le brinda confort. Es él quien parece un adolescente que desea llamar la atención de la mujer mayor a la que ama; pequeño, frágil, dependiente y… mayor que ella después de todo—. Perdóname, Sora-chan.

Los espasmos del orgasmo cosquillean donde Nishijima acaricia la piel desnuda.

—No ha hecho nada que no he querido que suceda, Nishijima-sensei.

—Sigue siendo inapropiado, lo vea de donde lo vea.

—¿Es el sentimiento de pertenecer a alguien inapropiado?

La carcajada se pierde en el abultado pecho que sube y baja como si temiera despertar a un recién nacido que yace sobre él.

—Es la diferencia de edad lo que lo convierte en un tema inapropiado a los ojos de la sociedad, peor aún, a los ojos de mis jefes que no dudarían en sacarme la licencia si llegasen a descubrir lo que hemos hecho incontables veces en esta habitación, sin contar que podría ir a la cárcel.

Sora habla, pero Nishijima ha reparado en el color rojo que adorna la punta de los dedos, ella acalla su respuesta de inmediato. Nishijima coge de la mano que acariciaba su antebrazo con delicadeza, la toma como si sostuviera una babosa movediza que podría escurrirse de sus manos si no pone toda su concentración en evitarlo. Sora se tensa debajo de él: «se ha dado cuenta» piensa.

—A esto me refiero, Sora-chan. ¿Deseas parecer más adulta?

—Ha sido cosa de Mimi-chan —Muerde su labio, en realidad, ha sido cosa suya.

Nishijima habla después de un segundo en silencio. La lee como un libro abierto con letras gigantes. Sabe cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Takenouchi, saberlo, más que calmarlo, le estruja el corazón.

—Ha sido cosa de aparentar. Sora-chan, no quiero creer que te he arrancado del jardín que te ha hecho florecer, pero sé que lo he hecho. Toda tu inocencia ha quedado dispersa aquí, en el apartamento que huele a ti, en los oscuros y asquerosos baños del instituto. Sora-chan, no quiero ser ese que te evite mirar la vida con anhelo y deseos. Eres joven y te estoy robando eso que no podrás recuperar nunca más si tú y yo segui…

Takenouchi lo envuelve dentro de sus brazos, se ha sobrecogido, teme que diga nada más, teme que lleguen a la conversación que los ha alejado en el pasado. ¿Por qué hay tantos obstáculos en medio de su relación? ¿Es el anhelo de la vida que los empuja a fracasar? La diferencia de edad no debería ser impedimento para amar, como tampoco el color de piel o la inclinación sexual. El amor debería de darse sin miramientos, sentirse sin temor, no reparar en los espacios de tiempo entre un cuerpo y otro.

—Son solo números —dice la joven—. La edad nada tiene que ver con el grado de madurez de una persona.

—¿Te consideras madura?

—Taichi dice que soy como una madre para mi grupo.

—Eso no te hace madura, solo evidencia que eres capaz de cuidar y demostrar amor por las personas que amas.

—Entonces deje que lo ame, Nishijima-sensei. No deje que esto muera. Una vez me dijo que cuando llegara la persona correcta lo sabría.

—También dije que ustedes los adolescentes tienden a creer que el mundo se caerá a pedazos por tonterías que…

—¿Dice que mis sentimientos son tontos?

—No. Digo que a veces me siento como uno de esos adolescentes tontos a los que el mundo se les destroza debajo de los pies. Todo es tu culpa.

Sora palidece, la rigidez de su cuerpo alerta al otro que, en vista a la reacción, procede a explicarse tras una liviana risa.

—Una vez estuve enamorado, Sora-chan. La relación no acabó como lo esperé. Y tras años desde el primer intento, seguía obsesionado en ese amor, creyendo que seguirlo era lo correcto, porque en nombre del amor se debe luchar hasta caer desmayado, ¿eso dicen no? Pero un día me di cuenta de que si seguía detrás de ella terminaría perdiéndome todavía más. Quería salvarla de su propia mano, pero también me hacía daño. Tenía que elegir entre ella y yo. Me elegí a mí, no podía amarla si no podía ni siquiera amarme a mí mismo, por eso me marché. Anduve recorriendo toda Asia y parte de Europa buscando encontrarme de nuevo, creí que lo había hecho y por ello regresé a Japón después de dos años.

»Entonces, cuando menos lo esperé, llegó _La Compañía_ y pidió que me uniera a ella. Mi primer amor se convirtió en mi superior. Volvíamos a estar juntos, sin embargo, ahora me daba cuenta de que, desde lo sucedido en el Digimundo, ella jamás pudo volver a ser como cuando la conocí. Ni siquiera cuando comenzamos a salir, tardé demasiado en percatarme de ello.

—Nishijima-sensei…

—Sora, escucha: No hay peor mal en el mundo que el creer que uno puede cambiar a una persona con tan solo desearlo. Es mezquino pensarlo porque ¿de verdad nos creemos tan especiales para lograrlo? Si amas a una persona, no deberás de creer que cambiándola podrán ser felices.

—Yo no quiero que cambies.

—Yo tampoco deseo hacerlo… Que tú cambies. No quiero que dejes de ser quien eres, porque quien eres es lo que me hace querer estar a tu lado cada día.

Las manecillas del reloj se acentúan en su dictamen del tiempo nuevamente. El silencio los hace meditar; piensan en el futuro, en lo que han vivido, en lo que siguen haciendo pese a saber que no deberían. Una delgada línea mojada se traza desde el ojo de Sora hasta su barbilla, una lágrima que cayó rápido y se estrelló en el desordenado cabello de Nishijima quien no la nota.

.

.

Después de ver nevar desde los árboles de cerezos los pétalos preciosos, Daigo acompañó a Sora de regreso a casa. El recorrido corto no dejó muchas palabras en el camino, pero Sora no paraba de observar al hombre mayor que, desde que se marcharon de las instalaciones del colegio, no dejaba de sonreír. Una parte de ella le decía que su profesor fingía, nadie podía mantener durante tanto tiempo esa mueca en los labios, incluso lo halló sospechoso: el intento inútil de un hombre adulto queriendo empatizar con una adolescente metida en un lío amoroso que involucraban a dos chicos maravillosos. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella también sentía ganas, no de sonreír, pero sí de mirarlo como se mira al cielo en uno de esos días soleados que desentonan con los sentimientos que van por dentro; algo así como ver llover durante una mañana brillante.

Caminado más de la mitad del camino a casa de Takenouchi, el otro habló, no mencionó nada del otro mundo, pero su propio comentario lo hizo reír.

Sora también sonrió. Cuando lo hizo, tapó su boca con las dos manos. Se sorprendió al descubrir que su sonrisa era una risa fuerte, y de que se reía, realmente, de la risa de su profesor y no de lo que había dicho este; sintió tibio las mejillas e hinchado el corazón.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Nishijima-sensei —le dijo frente al portal del edificio.

—No ha sido nada, Takenouchi-san. Espero que se sienta mejor pronto.

—Me siento mejor ahora.

—Entonces he cumplido con mi trabajo el día de hoy —cuando Sora se dirigía a entrar por el portal, Nishijima pega un grito que la detiene—. ¡Takenouchi-san…!

Se gira de inmediato y lo mira, esperando que logre explicar la expresión seria y dubitativa que se marca en sus arrugas.

—¿Qué sucede, Nishijima-sensei?

—Pues, verás, es solo una observación, un pequeño consejo que espero sea de ayuda. He notado que sueles ser como una hermana mayor para sus amigos, que se preocupa mucho por el bienestar ajeno, eso te vuelve una increíble persona, Sora-san. Sin embargo, las personas que tienden a preocuparse más por otros, olvidándose de sí mismos, a la larga acaban por marchitarse. Esto… Lo que quiero decir es que callar los sentimientos por miedo de herir a otros nos hace tanto daño que acabamos explotando, la explosión acaba por destruir lo que en un principio se buscaba proteger.

Sora lo mira sin comprender. Nishijima pone una mano en su barbilla y busca las palabras correctas para decir.

—Takenouchi-san, hoy tomó la decisión correcta.

Nishijima sonríe, doblando su cuerpo como despedida. Sora asiente, lo observa alejarse. Se siente confundida, extrañamente atraída. Sí, su corazón se agigantaba y no sabía por qué lo hacía precisamente.

.

.

Daigo besa la aureola que bordea lo rosado de sus senos. Sora irgue la espalda, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante; Daigo chupa de ellos, y ella exhala, cuando lo hace, el sonido de su propia voz le pone los vellos de punta. La lengua de Daigo está tibia, el seno de Sora es frío, en el momento en que chocan el frío y lo tibio, toda Sora se estremece, volviendo a sentir la electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

Sora se retuerce de la risa.

—¡Ay! Ya, ya basta, Nishijima-sensei… Me hace, me hace cosquillas.

—Una vez te besé aquí, en el aula de clases. ¿Recuerdas?

Takenouchi asiente, cierra los ojos imaginando el primer encuentro de dos mundos que en un segundo se puso a oscuras y llenó de colores.

—Lo recuerdo, salí corriendo después de que lo hiciera.

—Te vi irte a través de la ventana. El día era anaranjado, como tu cabello y olía a césped y hojas secas. ¿Por qué huiste? Nunca te lo pregunté.

—Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí. Temí porque todo pasaba de mi mente a la vida real. Pensaba que solo yo estaba enamorada de usted.

Nishijima se detiene a pensar. Sora escucha un ruido y mira hacia la puerta, lo que logra que el otro se enderece y suba los pantalones; Sora lo imita y comienza el recorrido de abrocharse el sostén.

—¿Cuántas veces un profesor arriesga su trabajo solo por un beso de una estudiante? —pregunta ella al notar que el peligro de ser descubiertos estaba lejos.

Daigo se ríe, Sora frunce el ceño, termina contagiada de la risa al final. Su profesor se acerca y coloca la mano abierta sobre su mejilla, con el pulgar acaricia el rostro de la muchacha.

—Vales toda la pena.

—¿Aun sabiendo que es un error?

—Aun así… Nunca había hecho una conexión tan estrecha con nadie. De alguna manera eres igual a mí, solo que todavía te faltan varios errores por cometer y mucho camino por descubrir, aunque en esencia somos iguales y diferentes a la vez.

—¿Por eso me quiere?

—Y por los panecillos deliciosos. Allí me tuviste solo para ti.

—Sensei… —le habla pesado, pero acaba sonriendo con cariño.

—Me gusta como piensas, Sora —Daigo se enseria, la mira con admiración, con respeto e intimidad—. Como eres, como ríes, lo que callas, lo que sueñas y lo que te atormenta. Me gusta cuando compartes tus miedos y sueños conmigo, como eres de comprometida con todo lo que haces. Me gustas, más por lo que se ve, lo que eres por dentro. ¿Puedo recordarte que no quiero que te conviertas en alguien que no eres? Deja e jugar a ser mayor.

—Solo si usted, profesor, deja de jugar a que no me quiere a su lado. No soportaría volver a perderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en un hombre tan mayor como yo, Sora-chan?

—No lo sé. ¿Debo tener una razón para quererlo?

—Por supuesto, el amor no nace de la nada.

—Podría darle mil motivos por los que desee tenerlo conmigo, pero no estaría totalmente segura de que sean los motivos correctos.

Daigo se aleja, dobla su cuerpo en busca de la bata que yace en el suelo. Al reincorporarse, Sora lo está mirando y su mirada penetra, calando hasta el fondo de sus emociones.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta.

—¿No me cree?

—Todos tenemos diferentes maneras de ver la vida.

(***)

Takenouchi Sora acomodaba los exámenes revisados en el aula donde Nishijima atendía a sus estudiantes. Daigo no estaba con ella, lo que le daba más libertad a la muchacha de husmear el salón. Una vez apiló los exámenes sobre el escritorio, se puso de pie, leyendo la pulcra caligrafía de su sensei. En varias hojas los kanjis escritos sobre el papel removieron los sentimientos de Takenouchi. No estaba segura de si Daigo había pasado la mañana escribiendo los nombres de Los emblemas de sus compañeros o si solo eran sus deseos saliendo a flote, impregnados con el olor de la tinta indeleble negra: Esperanza, Luz, Bondad, Fe…, sueños, amor.

Sus dedos rasgaban la punta de los papeles, pasándolo uno por uno. ¿Por qué alguien le dedicaría una palabra a cada hoja de papel en blanco? Se preguntaba.

—Son recordatorios —le dijo a Sora.

La muchacha viró su cuerpo, le daba la espalda a Nishijima que acababa de entrar al aula.

—Lo siento mucho, no pretendía… Sé que son archivos personales.

Nishijima se aproxima, tomando asiento al lado de Sora.

—Si fueran personales no estarían a simple vista —La sonrojes de Sora no se esfumó pese a saber que no había hecho nada malo—. A veces escribo palabras para poder recordar sentirlas.

—No lo entiendo.

—Es porque todavía te falta crecer un poco más. Cuando se ha vivido mucho y conocido a personas que tatúan la piel con su paso en nuestras vidas, sobre todo si nos han hecho daño, olvidamos los sentimientos más primordiales y básicos que rigen al ser humano, que en nuestra niñez se manifiestan en su máximo esplendor.

—¿Amar, perdonar, creer…?

—Razonamos tanto que no le damos paso a los sueños e ideales que podrían hacer del mundo mejor.

—¿No lo convierte ese pensamiento en un soñador idealista?

—¿Y es que nosotros, a quienes el Digimundo alguna vez nos llamó por ese idealismo, no somos de por sí soñadores digitales?

[***]

Sora se acerca hasta Nishijima y lo toma de la mano.

—No lo olvide —le dice.

Suelta al hombre que la mira con confusión y camina hasta el medio de la mesa llena de sombras por la luz de la vela. Coge su bolso y saca de él un objeto que Nishijima no nota enseguida.

—Sé que más tarde el remordimiento lo acosará. Me ha visto demasiadas veces con esa mirada oscura, sé que pensará que lo mejor es alejarse de mí porque me hace daño. Daigo…sensei, es necesario que recuerde que lo que yo siento por usted es único y real. No lo olvide.

Nishijima se queda sin palabras, Sora, en el último año que han pasado juntos, ha comenzado a madurar a una velocidad considerable.

—Sora-chan…

¿Cuántas veces lo hará perderse y encontrarse? ¿Cuántas veces le recordará al niño que dejó de ser por mucho tiempo? ¿Cuántas veces seguiría aprendiendo de una joven de diecisiete años?

Takenouchi coge el marcador y sube la camisa del profesor, garabatea con la cara llena de concentración y sonríe cuando observa el resultado final.

—Una vez hui de sus brazos, cuando me besó, pero regresé convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto, porque usted me había dicho que no siempre debo poner a los demás encima de mí. Es lo que le pido ahora que haga y que recuerde que entre nosotros dos está un sentimiento más fuerte que el físico: tenemos una conexión que no podemos cortar, aunque queramos. No cumplimos con los estándares de la sociedad, por ahora, somos como un árbol de cerezos nevando durante el invierno, pero eso no marchita mis raíces, y es lo que debe recordar, Daigo-sensei.

Sora vuelve a acercarse al amante y lo besa en los labios antes de correr fuera de la oficina.

Daigo levanta la camisa y observa la palabra escrita con tinta del marcador rojo: _Amor_ decía sobre su pecho, de donde se marcaban los pasos de su corazón.

Y esa era su promesa, de alguna manera, siempre estarían conectados.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Me lie mucho con el final y con el tema que elegí. Había cogido demisexualidad en un momento que creí entender a lo que se refería, pero gracias a SthefyNice y a internet descubrí que me estaba yendo muy lejos de la definición. Tuve que darle un enfoque diferente, y no quería que quedara largo. Pero creo que se entiende la conexión entre Daigo y Sora, si no, pues, me dicen y les aclaro dudas.

En cualquier caso, ni aunque lo hubiera querido podría haber reescrito todo. Gracias a mi revolución bonita, a los escases bonita y la inflación más que bonita por haberme hecho tardar tanto en subir el capítulo.

¿Mis motivos?

Se dañó el wifi del vecino.

Formateé la PC con un CD pirata y luego me daba error cargar los documentos, instalar Word y conectar el pendrive, de vaina entraba a internet.

Espero que igual les haya hecho pasar un buen rato.

Ciao,

Genee.


End file.
